Surveyresults
'Key - ' *Q2 = What is your favorite thing about the wiki? *Q3 = What is your least favorite thing about the wiki? *Q4 = Who do you think should have which rights? **Q4(1) = Bureaucrats **Q4(2) = Administrators **Q4(3) = Councillors **Q4(4) = Chat Moderators **Q4(5) = Custodians *Q5 = Should more people obtain rights? *Q6 = Should we have more bots? *Q7 = How many images should ideally be in a gallery? *Q8 = Should there be a high priority to expand article stubs? *Q9 = If someone swears badly, should we instantally kick? *Q10 = Rate the wiki overall how it stands out of 10. |-|OFFICIALHARRY= *Q2. The people. *Q3. The people. *Q4(1). UniversalGalaxies, ~Chief~, Diamonddragon88 *Q4(2). Roadhawk, OFFICIALHARRY, Icefern, Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Q4(3). Emerald Pup, IndigoPi, Stormclaw of RiverClan *Q4(4). Froststar1, NightshadeTheWolf *Q4(5). Punkdrummergirl, Hurricane75, StarFalls *Q5. Dunno. *Q6. No. *Q7. 1+ *Q8. Yes *Q9. Yes *Q10. 7 |-|Anonymous 1= *Q2. The organization! *Q3. The drama. *Q4. Skipped. *Q5. Dunno. *Q6. Dunno. *Q7. 5+ *Q8. Yes. *Q9. Yes. *Q10. 4 |-|Catiepooh2aj= *Q2. Being able to see all the information for my favorite items *Q3. Being blocked for unfair reasons *Q4. Skipped. *Q5. Yes. *Q6. Yes. *Q7. 3+ *Q8. Yes. *Q9. Yes. *Q10. 6 |-|Cloudy Jay= *Q2. Strong community. *Q3. Sometimes we tend to put each other down. *Q4(1). UniversalGalaxies, ~Chief~, Diamonddragon88 *Q4(2). Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z, Roadhawk, Icefern *Q4(3). OFFICIALHARRY, IndigoPi, StormclawofRiverclan *Q4(4). NunyaPie, Seaofclouds, Punkdrummergirl *Q4(5). Emerald Pup and Froststar1 (I am not biased. .-.) *Q5. Dunno. *Q6. Yes. *Q7. 5+ *Q8. No. *Q9. Yes. *Q10. 7 |-|Lunifer= *Q2. Chat. *Q3. I can hear and relate with people that some people are rude. Or crazy. *Q4(1). ~Chief~, Diamonddragon88 *Q4(2). UniversalGalaxies, Icefern, Roadhawk, IndigoPi *Q4(3). OFFICIALHARRY, Stormclaw of Riverclan *Q4(4). Emerald Pup, Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z, Keet101 *Q4(5). Everyone who is already a Custodian. *Q5. No. *Q6. No. *Q7. More than 5+ (6+ etc). *Q8. Yes. *Q9. No. *Q10. 7 |-|Anonymous 2= *Q2. Mostly chatting with other people who might even be in another time zone. *Q3. Mostly being called names or seeing something offensive to me. *Q4. Skipped. *Q5. Dunno. *Q6. Yes. *Q7. More than 5+ (6+ etc). *Q8. No. *Q9. Yes. *Q10. 7 |-|Anonymous 3= *Q2. How nice it can be to just be with friends. *Q3. All the drama and whining and arguing. *Q4(1). 652Graystripe, UniversalGalaxies, ~Chief~ *Q4(2). Roadhawk, Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z, Icefern, OFFICIALHARRY *Q4(3). None. Council should be abolished. *Q4(4). IndigoPi, Hurricane75, StarFalls *Q4(5). None. Custodian should be abolished. *Q5. Yes. *Q6. Yes. *Q7. 4+ *Q8. Yes. *Q9. Yes. *Q10. 3 How nice it can be to just be with friends. |-|Anonymous 4= *Q2. Nothing. *Q3. Everything. *Q4(1). SIR AWESOME HAT, Randomized, ~Chief~ *Q4(2). FlamingFirehound, Diamonddragon88, NunyaPie *Q4(3). Councillors is an unneeded rank which is idiotic. ._. *Q4(4). OoMango, Lunifer, Keet, OFFICIALHARRY *Q4(5). Custodians is an unneeded rank which is idiotic. ._. *Q5. No. *Q6. No. *Q7. 5+ *Q8. No. *Q9. No. *Q10. 1 |-|Anonymous 5= *Q2. My friends, most people. *Q3. How people who don't play AJ have rights, how people without rights have no voice, how the wiki idolizes coding. *Q4(1). ~Chief~, Universalgalaxies. *Q4(2). Hurricane75, Icefern, Roadhawk, Froststar1, Officialharry. *Q4(3). TBH just make councilors admins. *Q4(4). Cloudy Jay, Nightshadethewolf, IndigoPi. *Q4(5). Emerald Pup, Stormclaw of riverclan. *Q5. Yes. *Q6. No. *Q7. 4+ *Q8. Yes. *Q9. Yes. *Q10. 4 |-|Anonymous 6= *Q2. The community *Q3. The un-fair rules, that apply to some but not others. Some users are allowed to stay, even if they are underaged, but others are not. I think this needs to be sorted out, and to be one rule for all, or not at all. *Q4(1). Chief, Roadhawk, Icefern. *Q4(2). Harry, Emerald Pup. *Q4(3). Froststar1, PunkDrummerGirl. *Q4(4). IndigoPi, CandyGirl163, Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Q4(5). Cloudy Jay, NunyaPie. *Q5. Yes. *Q6. Dunno. *Q7. 2+ *Q8. Dunno. *Q9. No. *Q10. 7 |-|Anonymous 7= *Q2. Skipped. *Q3. Skipped. *Q4. Skipped. *Q5. Yes. *Q6. Yes. *Q7. More than 5+ (6+ etc) *Q8. Yes. *Q9. Yes. *Q10. 10 |-|EceCP= *Q2. Letting it be a thing to waste my life on and help others. *Q3. Skipped. *Q4. Skipped. *Q5. Yes. *Q6. No. *Q7. More than 5+ (6+ etc) *Q8. Yes. *Q9. No. *Q10. 7 |-|Punkdrummergirl= *Q2. Chatting with friends,Helping, and just having fun really. *Q3. The mish mash of rules, some people go by them very strictly other don't. And The way people are so quick to judge. *Q4(1). Roadhawk, ~Chief~ *Q4(2). OFFICIALHARRY, EmeraldPup. *Q4(3). Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z, Hurricane75. *Q4(4). IndigoPi, CandyGirl163. *Q4(5). NunyaPie, Cloudy Jay. *Q5. Yes. *Q6. No. *Q7. 1+ *Q8. Skipped. *Q9. No. *Q10. 9 |-|Anonymous 8= *Q2. The easy edited pages and the fact it's a tight community *Q3. All this drama, excess highlighted threads, and too much hyperactivity/discord over nothing. *Q4(1). Chief, UniversalGalaxies, Diamonddragon88 (if we want three 'crats) *Q4(2). Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z, Roadhawk, Icefern, Stormclaw of RiverClan, OFFICIALHARRY *Q4(3). StarFalls, Seaofclouds, NightshadeTheWolf (unsure if she is applicable at the time, no other rights), Froststar1 *Q4(4). Cloudy Jay, NunyaPie, Nightmare~Starlight, 652Graystripe (think he's getting demoted?) *Q4(5). Kges, Unknown *Q5. Yes. *Q6. No. *Q7. More than 5+ (6+ etc) *Q8. No. *Q9. Yes. *Q10. 8 |-|Anonymous 9= *Q2. Editing. *Q3. Some of the sillier rules, more bots, lack of sufficient information on the newer items *Q4(1). 652Graystripe, ~Chief~, UniversalGalaxies *Q4(2). Hurricane75, Roadhawk, DiamondDragon88, Icefern, Emerald Pup, Froststar1 *Q4(3). Stormclaw of Riverclan, Starfalls *Q4(4). Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z, Seaofclouds *Q4(5). Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z, OFFICIALHARRY *Q5. Yes. *Q6. No. *Q7. More than 5+ (6+ etc) *Q8. Yes. *Q9. Yes. *Q10. 6 *Q2. *Q3. *Q4(1). *Q4(2). *Q4(3). *Q4(4). *Q4(5). *Q5. *Q6. *Q7. *Q8. *Q9. *Q10.